Patapon
by mindset
Summary: All I know is he's cute, wears white and plays Patapon. ExT.
1. Cute Guy in White

**Patapon**

**Disclaimer: **I no own Card Captor Sakura and will never be…

**Summary: **All I know is he's cute, wears white and plays Patapon.

**Author's Notes: **Is it just me or I really missed the Eriol-Tomoyo fandom? XDD~ it's time for Mindset-chan's comeback lols. Since its Christmas I'm feeling all too generous and decided I would create a sweet and light in the heart chaptered fanfic for my original fandom. Don't cringe with the chaptered word, hopefully I would be able to focus on this one this coming Holidays. But anyway, it can be also a stand alone so no worries.

Note: This is inspired by a real life story. My Story. XD

Spread the love.

*waves Eriol-Tomoyo banner*

* * *

It was my very first day in school, as a college student, that is. I'm pretty sure I had that silly, dorky look on my rather young face as I tried to hide my mixed emotions of excitement, fear and pride as I enter Tokyo University.

Entering a prestigious university at the age of 17 was both a thrilling and exciting experience for me. First, there's the reality of having to live far away from home, far from Tomoeda and getting yourself acquainted with the new and strange environment.

That's when I met **HIM.**

Before I decided to take Tokyo U's Juken Jigoku or entrance exam from hell as we all know it, I already told my mom that I would like to purchase a condominium near the university and hopefully without my bodyguards and driver in tow anymore. It's not that I find them annoying, no; in fact I love them and considers them as a part of my family already. I just want to try living a life much different than the one I'm used to and to develop my sense of responsibility as well.

I was riding a cab that fateful morning, enjoying the sceneries Tokyo had yet to offer me. Suddenly the cab came to a halt; a guy entered and took a seat beside me. "Tokyo University," he told the driver. He's a regular passenger I assumed with the smile the cab driver gave him. I studied my co-passenger secretly, a guy on his early twenties. He was quite a looker I might admit, with his midnight blue hair and bangs barely covering those specs-clad mesmerizing sapphire-blue eyes of his. I silently bit my lips, this guy must be a descendant of Adonis somewhere, and by just sitting there he could push all the Eves in creating a sin! But why is he going to the university then? Maybe a student of Medicine, he's wearing a white blazer anyway.

I can't help but be fascinated with Mr. Cute guy in white, he was just so adorable drinking a McDonald's coke float while playing on his PSP, I shifted on my seat to catch a glimpse of what he was playing, I smiled upon seeing those familiar black monsters, **Patapon.**

I was about to comment on how to beat the butterfly, but the cab driver beat me into disturbing him by announcing that we already arrived on our destination. I had no other choice but to get out of the cab and face my first day spook. I was about to ask Mr. Cute guy in white where the building of the College of Nursing might be or much better if he could accompany there himself, but to my disappointment, Mr. Cute guy in white just disappeared on my sight without any trace.

With a deep sigh, I continued my way inside my new school. I got my schedule on the registrar's office, and yeah, I had Chemistry Lecture as my first subject. The day passed uneventful, just a thousand and one introductions of the high people (Directors, Deans, the university registrar, the Chancellor…etc.) and the sharing of hundred of tips for surviving the new school (the use of library/libraries, importance of ID, violation slips, how to familiarize yourself around the huge campus: where's this college? Where's that building? Blah, blah and so on.) But what irritated the life out of my system were those course requirements that I have heard for the first time in my life.

Maybe you're asking why I chose Nursing out of all possible courses I might get. Maybe you thought I would gonna get Multimedia Arts, Mass Communication, a Major in Music, or even Business Administration since I'll be inheriting our toy company. Even my mom was shocked when I told her of my chosen profession, I could have gotten Medicine straight away and my family can support me all throughout. But that's not it, since I was a child, I've always wanted to help people, it's not that I couldn't help them when I become a Doctor, it's just that a care given by a Nurse is different… It is sincere.

Nursing is a helping profession.

Nursing is Caring.

Nursing is an Art.

**Nursing is ME.**

I don't care if I won't be having that "Dr." on my name, I don't care if I'll only be assisting in hospital works, I don't care if people don't actually see me in a Nurse's uniform. I don't care. This I'm gonna tell you, those 8-10 years of education Medical students have to endure is worth 4 years of studying for a nursing student like me. And even in that gap, there are still a lot of things Doctors have yet to know in this field we are in.

As I hail a cab that afternoon, something inside me wanted to see Mr. Cute guy in white again, Maybe I could visit the College of Medicine tomorrow..

ooOoo

Three days had passed since the start of classes and the day of my chance meeting with Mr. Cute guy in white. I already had a "group of friends" and I'm getting the hang of college life as well. Finally, I got a dose of my anticipated college life. I tried looking for Mr. Cute guy in white in the College of Medicine but to my misery, I didn't find him. Too bad.

After lunch, my classmates and I hurried to room 221, today is our first meeting in our major subject and we heard our professor is a terror one, Professor Akagi if I remember correctly. Upperclassmen told us that she failed 300 students in Pharmacology last year, thus, dissolving 3 sections in the process. Ouch. I can't afford to fail this; I want to be a Nurse!

15 minutes passed, still no sign of professor Akagi. My classmates started packing their things already, so as their president it's my duty to get the attendance and bring it to the faculty afterwards. The attendance sheet was already on the last row when the classroom door opened and came in not a terror looking Professor Akagi…

But Mr. Cute guy in white himself.

To say I was shocked is the understatement of the year, just imagine the guy you were searching the whole university for is now standing in front of you looking good as ever with black long sleeves matched with black trousers with his white blazer neatly hanging on his right arm.

My classmates aren't any better though, they stopped anything and everything they were doing and with their mouths hanging open, they stared at him. No one dared make a move, at the corner of my eye I saw our class secretary and resident flirt fainted at the sight of him.

It seemed like time itself stopped.

Until Mr. Cute guy in white cleared his throat, "Is this section 15?"

I was first to recover and immediately answered, "Yes." Thinking that he's just a student assistant or something. But to my surprise, he started distributing class cards and said…

"I am Prof. Eriol Hiiragizawa, and I'll be teaching you Theoretical Foundations of Nursing."

**Oh my God.**

* * *

**End Notes: **Sorry for all the Nursing relations XD I am a Nursing student myself, that's why. As I've told you this is inspired by my true story, I've been crushing on my Theoretical professor for some time now and it's getting quite serious O.O just kidding. Who could blame me? He's a hot professor Goddamnit. XDD~ I'm still human with hormones!

And yeah, I'm not sure if Tokyo U do have a Nursing course, for the sake of fanfiction just bear with me.

Okay, time to send me some love, minna-chan! I know you missed me XD

*hugs* flames and feedbacks are well appreciated, I don't bite. I'll update faster with those, hopefully before Christmas if you would be good to me X3 lols.


	2. Fangirls

**Patapon** - **Fangirls**

**Pairings**: Hiiragizawa Eriol and Daidouji Tomoyo

**Disclaimer**: I no own Card Captor Sakura and Patapon and will never be..

**Author's** **Notes**: It's been a while my dear readers. *ducks from rotten tomatoes* Err my apologies for the super delay; I've been busy with my college life and hospital duties that's why. *bows down* I miss my beloved ex as well, yeah, poor me can't even move on with my pathetic love life.

Anyway, here is Patapon's second chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to send some love! *winks* Most of the places I used her are made-up so no need to find them on the Japanese map, okay?

* * *

Professor Eriol Hiiragizawa graduated Bachelor of Science in Nursing two years ago, he passed the National Licensure Exam with flying colors that same year. He worked at Tokyo General Hospital whilst getting his Masteral Degree. At the age of 22, he was already a professor in Tokyo University whilst working at the Japanese Heart Center, Fujioka Hospital for Communicable Diseases and Tokyo General Hospital. He specializes in Psychiatric and Medical-Surgical Nursing. He teaches Psychology, Theoretical Foundations of Nursing, Drug Solution, Anatomy and Physiology, Gerontology and a Clinical Instructor for Level 3.

I sighed as I close my laptop, I tried searching for Sir Eriol's basic profile but I didn't find any. All those databases I hacked, I mean, my bodyguards hacked could only offer his educational attainments and work schedules. That guy surely is a secretive one; I don't know how he can manage to keep his life private despite having so many admirers.

Ever since he became our professor, I'm always looking forward to Wednesdays and Thursdays. Sir Eriol isn't only good looking, but a great teacher as well. An absolute favourite. He uses easy mnemonics and keywords when he lectures and he always make sure that we learn something each day. Although he's kinda wicked in giving quizzes, you'll fail if you don't pay attention to his lectures.

Sir Eriol is a nice guy, and a funny one too. Sometimes when he knows that the topic is boring, he'll surprise us by singing weird songs (in example is his favourite skinny jeans" song) and starts joking around. When he discusses something, he always relates his personal experiences in it that makes him super adorable. Most of the girls in our class fight for his attention, although I'm not quite sure if they did get any.

One more thing I learned about Sir Eriol? He's a normal guy in his twenties. Remember our first encounter, the one where I saw him playing Patapon on his PSP? Well, I just find out that he plays Tekken too; I even stalk him when he plays in the arcade during our breaks. I also tried searching him on friendster, and I just find out the rumours are indeed true that he has an active account there. I spent an hour just reading his well-written blogs! He's a normal guy with normal hobbies living a normal life, he's human after all!

And because today is Wednesday, it's Theoretical! I went to school early hoping I'll be riding he same cab with Sir Eriol again, but I guess luck wasn't on my side either. After getting my things in the locker, I went straight to the faculty and checked Sir Eriol's room assignment. His desk is still empty, well the whole office is nearly empty, I was too early I guess. I get the clear folder on the SA's table and browse through it.

My class starts at 9:00am; it has been my routine to check Sir Eriol in the morning first before going to my classroom. As expected, he's in room 304 teaching TFN to first years section 21, he's wearing a blue polo today minus his white blazer, charming as always. I watched as he imparts his knowledge to his students, I admire his capability of getting his students' unwavering attention to listen to each and every word that comes out of his mouth. I see girls ogling at him and boys admiring, wanting to be like him. Seems like my morning ritual is already over, time to go to my class.

As I the door to my class, the first thing I notice was the small group of giggling girls at the corner lead by our class secretary, Harada Ayame. As I settle down, I can't help but overhear what they're talking about.

"Wow, Ayame-chan, nice wallpaper of Sir Eriol!" I cringe, that voice belongs to Harada's best friend, Aino Mikoto.

"How did you get these?" It was another classmate of ours, Kushida Megumi. She's browsing something in Harada's phone whilst giggling, "Look at this, minna! Sir Eriol looks so hot with his shirt open!" And as more people gather around the phone, the said picture elicited loud squeals.

"BLUETOOTH!"

I sighed, FANGIRLS…

Incidentally, I once again overheard Harada's group during lunch still giggling over Sir Eriol's pictures. Harada confessed of getting those pictures from Sir Eriol's photobucket account whereas the others were stolen shots she did during our discussions.

Their nightmare happened that afternoon. Sir Eriol was busy giving us an overview in Nursing Theories, it's an important topic to discuss since it will cover our Midterms Exams. In the middle of his talk about Nursing Metaparadigms, his fist connected with the wooden table creating a loud slam and then he shouted, "PUT THOSE CELLPHONES AWAY, NOW!"

That was the first time we saw our usually calm and collected professor burst out in anger. Turns out Harada's friends tried to mimicked her in getting stolen shots, but failed miserably and ended up embarrassing themselves. Sir Eriol continued the lecture despite being in a foul mood, but before he dismissed us, he divided us in groups with 3 members each. He gave us our topics to report, each group was assigned with one Nurse Theorist each and their metaparadigm. He also asked for a report sheet to be passed on our next meeting.

My group got Martha Rogers and her theory of Nursing as a Science of Unitary Human Being.

Heavens, hopefully this would be the first and last time that we would encounter an infuriated Sir Eriol Hiiragizawa.

* * *

End Notes: Once again I want to apologize for the use of Nursing terms and the whole lot of Eriol's loveliness. It's just how I see him, the perfect Sir Eriol *ducks from a thrown high-heeled shoe*

Please do send some love!


End file.
